


Omegle Meetups

by StairsWarning



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You browse the 'Markiplier' interest tag during one of Mark's fan "meetups". Who knew it'd escalate so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegle Meetups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardiacSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiacSerpent/gifts).



So there you were, sitting at your computer on omegle in the interest tag ‘Markiplier’. You’ve been refreshing and refreshing over and over again, meeting fans who have seen him, and some who haven’t. You chatted with a few, laughing with them over recent playthroughs. You were about to give up before deciding to give it a go one more time. You find him. You found Mark.

You gasp, covering your mouth with your hands and start to cry.

“It’s you!!” You say, muffled under your hands.

“Yeah it’s me!! Hey, stop crying, it’s ok! Please stop crying!” Mark pleads, smiling and helplessly trying to get you to calm down a bit. You slowly compile yourself enough to talk without becoming a sobbing mess.

“Oh my gosh it’s you!! It’s really you!!” You say, nearly crying again.

“Yeah it’s me! Now please don’t cry, this is a happy time! Yay!” Mark starts to do a little jig in his chair, showing how happy he is.

“No, you don’t understand, I got through some of my toughest times because of you, your hilarity, and your dedication to your fans. And you came from such a rough set of circumstances, and yet you still fill the fans with happiness with your funny voices and stories, and your hella adorable laugh.” You end your sentence, blushing hard, remembering all the cute faces and voices he’s made. Mark laughs softly, starting his sentence with the voice of Wilfred Warfstache.

“Well, my time and dedication to my fans is because Wilfred Warfstache don’t take shit from nobody!” Mark says. You laugh, and you and Mark start talking about games, starting with how much he spends on games annually, and what was the worst indie game he’s ever played. You then realize you two have been talking for an hour and a half, and found out each others’ names and that you live very close-by. You then exchange skype usernames, to stay in touch.

When you see the compilation video of Mark with all the other fans, he hadn’t said anything about his skype becoming public, so he must’ve shared it with either just you, or a small group of people. Either way, you’re extremely pleased with it, and decide to message him about the cake you were gonna bake ‘cause, well, why not? You gotta start a conversation with this dude somehow.

**You:** bakin a cake rn, input on what flavor?

**Mark:** funfetti

**You:** sorry, i dont have funfetti

**You:** choose a better option

**Mark:** you dont have funfetti?? how have you lived without it up to this point?

**You:** i dont even think ive had funfetti before

**Mark:** i am absolutely ashamed to have you as a skype contact. you should buy funfetti right now so you can try it

**You:** what?? but im all comfy in my jammies…

**Mark:** BUT FUNFETTI

**You:** BUT COMFY

**You:** GO AND BUY ME SOME IF YOU FEEL THIS INCLINED FOR ME TO EAT FUNFETTI

**Mark:** FINE ILL BE RIGHT THERE

_Mark disconnected_

__

You sit back in your chair, and go to the kitchen to grab a cup of water and some chips. You sit at the kitchen table in your apartment reading a news article about some newborn kittens for a while before hearing knocking at the door. You head towards the door, finding Mark standing at the door with funfetti in hand. You didn’t actually expect him to buy funfetti! He walks in, looking around at your apartment. He walks around a little, poking his head into the living room.

“Wow! You have a nice apartment.” Mark says. “Where’s the kitchen? Let’s get started!” Mark claps his hands together, rummaging through your kitchen for the right ingredients. You stand by, flabbergasted that he actually came and took time out of his day to come over to your apartment. You grab the measuring cups and a big bowl and start mixing. You grab your phone and put on some music to make cooking more fun. You start dancing along to the music, swaying back and forth while cracking the eggs into the bowl. You finish putting everything into the bowl and take out the automatic mixer. You quickly mix everything together and take out the metal whisks and hand one to Mark to lick off the batter. You stick the cake in the oven and set the timer. _What to do now?_ You think. _Maybe a movie? Yeah, that’s a safe thing to do with an internet celebrity._

You briskly walk into the living room, ignoring Mark’s question of what you were doing. You dig a bit in your pile of movies to pull out Ponyo. You hold it up to Mark triumphantly, waiting for a nod or shake of his head. He nods his head and plops onto your couch. You nervously set up the DVD player and grab the remote. You toss it at Mark who fumbles with it before giving up on catching it. You hear him sigh in defeat at the sound of the remote hitting the ground and you giggle. You walk briskly into the kitchen grabbing a pot, vegetable oil, and a container of popcorn kernels. You put some butter and oil into the pot as it heats up. As soon as you think the butter and oil is hot enough, you put the kernels in. You don't exactly know how many to put in so you guess a bit, hoping the pot doesn't explode with popcorn.

Thankfully the pot doesn't explode when all the popcorn is done popping. You bring out two big bowls of popcorn to the living room, carefully navigating in the dark room. You hand a bowl to Mark who graciously accepts it. You sit down next to Mark, trying not to lean against him. He ignores your attempted politeness by throwing an arm around you and hugging you close. You blush hard as you lean into Mark's chest. He smells faintly of old spice and something you can only describe as Mark Fischbach. You turn your attention back to the movie, which isn't as far in as you thought. Hi watch the movie in general silence except for the occasional little laugh or gasp. You start to get tired at one point, cuddling Mark a bit more than what would be labeled as "friendly". He responds graciously, pulling you in closer. Just as you thought nothing could go wrong right now, the timer on the cake goes off, scaring both you and Mark. He laughs, a beautiful sound. You blush as you stand up to pause the movie and head into the kitchen. Mark follows you, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. It's at that moment that you realize you've been in your pajamas this whole time. Well, too late to try and look professional now. You look at Mark out of the corner of your eye as you take the cake out of the oven. He’s also in casual clothes, but his shirt had ridden up during the movie. Shit. You almost drop the pan of cake as you notice his v-line. Fuck. Hopefully, he didn’t notice all of your… messups. Let’s just call them messups.

Mark laughs as he helps you with the pan, grabbing and opening the frosting on the counter. “Ok,” Mark says, “Let’s get started on this.” You nod, grabbing a spatula from one of your kitchen drawers. You collect yourself as you plop frosting down onto the cake. You attempt to spread it across the cake, but at that moment you remember something. You’re supposed to wait until a cake was cool to frost it. You face palm, resting the spatula against the side of the pan. You start laughing and explain to Mark what you did. He starts laughing as well, scooping a bit of icing from the container. As you attempt to scold him for doing so, he puts some on your nose, making you cross your eyes trying to see it. He laughs even louder at that, eating more of the icing.

“C’mon Mark,” you attempt to say in calming tones, “we need that icing for later!” Your mind quickly jumps to something _way_ off from what you meant, so you quickly add, “th-the cake’ll need it!” You say, blushing heavily. Mark pretends not to notice your blush as he takes more frosting.

“And what’re you gonna do about it?” He says, mock-confidently as he eats a giant blob of icing. As he does so, some of the icing gets on his cheek. Your mind thinks of a… strange way to get it off but you quickly push it away. What the hell was wrong with your brain tonight?

Mark sees you stall momentarily, and his face goes to one of worrying. “What’s wrong, (y/n)?” He asks. You mumble something incoherent, probably something like, ‘yeah I’m fine, don’t worry’. He still looks at you with that concerned look of his, but quickly covers it up with cheer.

You try and take most of the un-cakey frosting off of the cake and put it back into the small frosting container. You look over to Mark, about to ask him if you should put the cake in the fridge or freezer, when you catch him staring. At your ass, specifically. You stand still for a moment, wondering when he’ll snap out of his gaze. He keeps staring for a solid few seconds before realizing you were looking at him. He jumps a little and quickly covers his face with his hands, probably blushing underneath. You awkwardly laugh, not sure how to deal with the situation. Who knows how to handle Mark Fischbach staring at your ass in your own home? You decide to just ignore it, opting for sticking the cake in the freezer. You turn to face Mark again, who had peeked out of his hands slightly. He was way too cute.

“I’m so so so so so sorry, (y/n). That wasn’t cool. Sorry.” You don’t know how to react to his blatant adorableness and apology in any way, so you just stand there for another moment. He takes the silence as not accepting his apology, so he takes his hands off his face and walks toward you, a saddened expression on his face.

“Is there anything I can do-” Mark’s words are cut off as you quickly press your lips against his, his arms settling comfortably around you.

When the kiss is finally over, you rush over to your popcorn maker. Mark looks at you with a questioning look, wondering what the hell just happened. You wondered what happened too, but you needed to occupy yourself with something other than Mark to clear your mind. You prepare the popcorn and put it into bowls. You turn around, handing one to Mark. He accepts it and slowly follows you back into the living room. He sits down first and you cuddle up next to him, popcorn and remote in hand. You resume the movie, cuddling Mark and eating popcorn. Once Ponyo ended, Mark hesitantly looked at you, asking the obvious.

“So are… Can we… Is this…” Mark stuttered. You sighed lovingly.

“Yes. Yes we can date, if that’s what you were asking.” Mark smiled gratefully at you, cuddling up closer. If this is what Omegle does to people, you should’ve gone on more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this forever ago, but finally finished it up now, mainly for a friend of mine! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
